Our Unofficial Vow
by Naura Sorusabaira
Summary: Killua menyeringai, memandangnya lekat-lekat, dan berkata, “Whoa! Kau kelihatan seperti memakai sebuah wedding veil... Kau tahu, kerudung pernikahan.”. Dengan gugup, ia hanya mundur menjauhi wajah Killua.


**Our ****Unofficial Vow**

Oleh: **Naura Sakakibara**

**

* * *

  
**

_Killua menyeringai, memandangnya lekat-lekat, dan berkata, "Whoa! Kau kelihatan seperti memakai sebuah_ wedding veil_.__.. Kau tahu, kerudung pernikahan.". Dengan gugup, ia hanya mundur menjauhi wajah Killua._

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi. Hunter x Hunter itu hanya milik Togashi-sensei seorang. Kecuali cerita satu ini; milik Naura seorang. (^_^)

**Warning**: _Shounen-ai_.

**Note**: Ini adalah fan fiction buatan Naura, untuk merayakan kembalinya Hunter x Hunter! Walaupun agak telat sih... Padahal chapter 291 udah nongol sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Yeah! Hunter x Hunter chapter 291 sudah muncul ke peredaran Bumi~!

Setelah lama hiatus bahkan nyaris berhenti bikin fan fiction, akhirnya Naura muncul kembali. Ya! Dengan fan fiction baru dan ONE-SHOT! Ok, Naura tahu kalau ada beberapa fan fiction buatan Naura yang masih belum selesai... *_sweatdrop_* Lagi kehabisan ide. Jadi, Naura bikin fan fiction seperti ini. Terus, dengan pair favorit Naura. Khukhukhu... Pair favorit nomor 2, sebenarnya.

Ok! Langsung saja, silahkan membaca! (^-^)

* * *

**Our ****Unofficial Vow**

Kurapika mendesah seraya memperhatikan Gon dan Killua yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran sambil mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar, saat ini dia sedang duduk di bawahnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan ikut tertawa, walaupun tidak ikut kejar-kejaran bersama mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, Kurapika kembali menatap buku yang ada di genggamannya. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia tertidur. Sejenak, Killua berhenti mengejar Gon dan memperhatikan orang yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon tersebut. Begitu "serius"-nya ia memperhatikan Kurapika, hingga lupa dengan Gon.

"Kenapa kau, Killua?" suara bernada ceria terdengar dari sebelah Killua.

"Gak, gak_ kenapa-napa_," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kok kayaknya serius _banget_ ngeliatin Kurapika?" tanya Gon memasang tampang sok 'tak berdosa'-nya.

"Iseng _aja_."

"Yakin?"

"..." tanpa berkata apa-apa, Killua berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Gon.

"Jadi, jadi, jadi...?"

"..."

"Ki... llu... a...?"

"GON! Bisa diam tidak sih?!"

"Enggak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan dariku," jawab Gon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan apa? Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh," kali ini akhirnya Killua agak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Pertanyaan yang tadi!"

"Yang tadi mana?"

"Gini... Kenapa kau ngeliatin Ku..."

"Gon! Killua!" pertanyaan anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan jabrik tersebut terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanggil mereka.

"Wha! Leorio! Kenapa?" perhatian Gon segera teralihkan, ini membuat cowok berambut abu-abu di sebelahnya sedikit lega.

"Sekarang udah gelap; udah _Maghrib_ (?). Ayo, _anak-anak_, mari kita pulang ke rumah... Setelah itu, kita sholat berjama'ah (???)," ajak Leorio yang segera disambut oleh sweatdrop bareng Gon & Killua.

'_Heh, siapa yang masih anak-anak!_' batin Killua dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kurapika?" tanya Leorio.

"Itu dia, di bawah pohon yang besar itu; yang lagi tidur," jawab Gon sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon yang di bawahnya, ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur.

"Yaaaah... Harus kubangunin dah... Ujung-ujungnya pasti kena gampar kalau aku yang ngebangunin itu orang," gumam Leorio.

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang bangunin dia," kata Killua dengan agak tidak tulus. Kemudian dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju lokasi di mana Kurapika tertidur.

"Oi! Bangun, kutu buku! Udah waktunya pulang, nih!" seru Killua membangunkannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pundaknya dengan keras.

"Eh? Sudah waktunya pulang? Oh! Iya, iya... Aku bangun, aku bangun..." ujar Kurapika sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ayo!" ajak Killua seraya menggenggam tangan Kurapika dan menariknya.

"EEEH?! Tunggu, tunggu!"

"AYO!"

"Baik, baik..." tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Killua dan Kurapika, tentu saja dengan bergandengan tangan, berjalan menuju tempat Gon dan Leorio tadi berdiri.

~*~

_Auuuuuuw..._

Malam hari tiba; terdengar samar-samar suara lolongan serigala dari luar. Ini membuat Gon merinding, Leorio sengaja membuat suara dengkurannya sendiri semakin keras, dan gara-gara itu, Killua tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Gyah! Gak bisa tidur," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kemudian ia segera bangun dan minum sebentar. Tanpa dia sadari, salah satu temannya sudah sedari tadi menghilang dari kasurnya.

Karena masih belum bisa tidur, Killua memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Ia langsung mengambil jaketnya juga syal dari lemari pakaian Gon dan segera menghilang di dalam kegelapan malam. Jangkrik yang sedang paduan suara, suara mengeong kucing-kucing liar yang saling bersahut-sahutan, suara burung hantu yang terdengar merdu dan mendayu-dayu, tak satupun didengarkan olehnya.

Sesungguhnya rasa kantuk dan rasa malas masih belum juga menghampiri, walaupun ia sudah berjalan dengan langkah yang agak tidak stabil; berjalan dengan langkah yang agak gontai. Killua berhenti berjalan, kemudian menatap langit.

"Malam-malam begini, langit masih terlihat agak cerah. Huh, yang benar saja!" gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Namun, tampaknya ucapannya tadi, tanpa sengaja, terdengar oleh seseorang yang juga berjalan-jalan gak jelas pada malam hari itu.

"Ada apa, Killua?" tanya orang itu dengan suara lembut.

"Kau di sini rupanya," kata Killua; agak kaget juga dengan kehadiran orang lain tanpa ia sadari; ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Orang tadi hanya tertawa kecil dan menyunggingkan senyuman padanya.

"Tidak bisa tidur, ya?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri, ngapain di sini, Kurapika?"

"Sama denganmu," jawab orang tadi, Kurapika, tetapi Killua yakin bahwa ada yang disembunyikan olehnya dari jawabannya tersebut.

"Serius? Mimpi buruk, kali? Kalau mimpi buruk, tinggal panggil saja aku. Aku bersedia untuk memelukmu kapan saja. Apalagi kalau kau mau minta cium," ujar Killua dengan nada bercanda. Sesungguhnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia berkata yang sejujurnya; ia serius.

"Dasar..." gumam Kurapika sambil menonjok pelan lengan kiri Killua.

"Aw, sakit tau!" Killua berkata dengan maksud untuk bercanda; lagi.

"Sakit apanya? Perasaan aku cuma nonjok pelan-pelan," kata Kurapika sambil menatap mata Killua.

"Sama aja, itu namanya 'nonjok'," Killua berkata sambil mendengus; Kurapika hanya tersenyum lagi. Setelah itu, keheningan yang sangat tidak nyaman segera menyusul mereka berdua.

"Ummm... Killua?"

"Apa?" sahut laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Melihat tatapan tajam dari Killua, Kurapika hanya merinding. Tanda disadari, rasa sejuk yang bertubi-tubi akibat dinginnya malam, membuatnya merinding lagi dan menggigil. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengerudunginya dengan sebuah syal berwarna putih.

"Kalau kau kedinginan, bilang dari tadi!" seru Killua sambil membenarkan, lebih tepatnya: mengkerudungkan, syalnya yang sekarang ada pada Kurapika.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Killua hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Kurapika; menyeringai, memandangnya lekat-lekat, dan berkata, "_Whoa!_ Kau kelihatan seperti memakai sebuah _wedding veil_... Kau tahu, _kerudung_ _pernikahan_.". Dengan gugup, Kurapika hanya mundur menjauhi wajah Killua.

"Ki... Killua? A... Ada apa?!" Kurapika hanya bertanya dengan rasa gugup semakin menjadi-jadi, karena Killua semakin mendekat; terutama wajahnya yang semakin dekat. Dan terus mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang hingga akhirnya berhenti dengan punggungnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Gak _kenapa-napa_; cuma memperhatikan wajahmu dari dekat," jawab laki-laki berambut abu-abu tadi dan berkata lagilah dia, "Sebentar...". Kemudian Killua mengambil sebuah benda dari kantong jaketnya; sebuah gelang sederhana yang terbuat dari beberapa lilitan akar-akar serabut yang sudah dihaluskan.

"Gak ada cincin, gelang pun jadi," katanya sambil menyambar pergelangan tangan Kurapika.

"A... Apa maksudmu?!" Kurapika berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Killua, namun gagal. Dengan sigap, Killua memasangkan gelangnya tadi ke pergelangan tangan '_pasangannya_'.

"Saya, Killua Zaoldyeck, dengan ini bersumpah untuk berjalan di sepanjang jalan kehidupan ini dengan Anda selamanya. Bersediakah Anda?"

"Ee...?"

"_Ya, saya bersedia_," lanjut Killua. Seketika itu juga, Kurapika sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Ya, saya, Kurapika Kuruta, dengan ini bersedia untuk berjalan di sepanjang jalan kehidupan ini dengan Anda..."

"Selamanya," sambung '_sang pengantin pria_'.

"Selamanya," ulang '_sang pengantin wanita_' seraya tersenyum dan memandang dalam-dalam tepat ke arah mata orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Yay! Kita sudah mengatakan sumpah kita," kata Killua sambil memasang cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

"Oh iya, Killua, yang membuat gelang ini, siapa? Kau beli atau buat sendiri?" tanya Kurapika sambil menunjuk gelang sederhana yang tadi dipakaikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Yep, awalnya cuma iseng-iseng gak jelas karena gak ada kerjaan. Kubuat beberapa hari yang lalu, sebenarnya."

"Terima kasih... Killua..." bisik Kurapika seraya menggenggam gelang buatan 'pasangannya' tadi.

"Sama-sama, _my dear_..." bisik Killua lembut ke telinganya dan membuat mukanya merah. Kemudian Killua mengecup keningnya.

"Eeeeeh?!" karena terkejut, Kurapika segera menjauhkan mukanya darinya.

"Apa? Kan aku hanya melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan suami dan istri kalau lagi berduaan. Hehe..."

"Ugh! Kau ini..."

"Ok, ok! Aku gak akan sembarangan menciummu di depan umum!" sahut Killua.

"Janji?"

"Mungkin juga tidak. Tapi, terserah apa kata _istriku_..."

"KILLUA!"

~*~

Di jalan menuju pulang, mereka melihat bintang jatuh di langit malam.

"Hey, Kurapika, ada bintang jatuh tadi... Ayo kita sebutkan permintaan kita!" ajak Killua. Kurapika hanya menggangguk pelan. Kepala mereka tertunduk, mata terpejam, dan berharap akan hal yang sama.

~*~

_A__ku mohon agar aku dapat terus berjalan di sepanjang jalan kehidupan ini dengannya, agar dapat menatap wajahnya, agar dapat melihat senyumannya... Selamanya..._

_

* * *

_~*~

**The ****End**

~*~

* * *

**Naura**: Itu cuma iseng-iseng untuk menghilangkan virus writer's block yang merajalela. Yep! Jadi, itu ceritanya Killua sama Kurapika_ pura-pura_ nikah. Terus, yang jadi pengantin prianya adalah Killua, sedangkan pengantin wanitanya adalah Kurapika. Nah, nah? Gimana? Gimana? Terlalu pendekkah? Terlalu gak jelaskah? Bagaimana...? _Gajeba_-kah?! Kalau iya, maafkan saya!!! Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, kalau fan fiction buatan saya tadi, gajeba.

Silahkan review~! Berikan pendapat kalian semua. (^_^) Terima kasih.


End file.
